1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold for forming waterproof cables, the mold being utilized for injecting a packing material among wires of an electric wire bundle to inhibit water.
2. Background of the Invention
A mold for forming waterproof cables disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) 64-6723 is known as a conventional mold of this type. The mold for forming waterproof cables comprises upper and lower halves which mate with each other to form the mold. The lower half of the mold has first and second wire introducing openings at both ends thereof. In the lower half of the mold, a half part of a cavity is formed for loosely receiving a plurality of electric wires. The cavity is formed in a drum like shape and is enlarged at a substantially central portion along a wire inserting direction. The half part of the cavity has a corresponding shape. An injection port is also formed in the lower half of the mold.
After a plurality of electric wires, i.e. a wire bundle, is received loosely through the first and the second introducing openings, and a packing material for inhibiting water is supplied through the injection port, the packing material fills in spaces between the wires within the cavity defined by the lower and upper parts of the mold.
In the above waterproof structure, it is essential that the wires not be exposed from the packing material so as to achieve an improved waterproof function. In molding, however, when wires are received in the cavity, they come into contact with an inner surface of the lower half by the effect of gravity, etc. In such a case, it is anticipated that the packing material does not spread between the wires and the inner surface of the lower half and, therefore, the wires are exposed largely from the packing material when molding is completed.